Past and Future
by EnergyDrink
Summary: 8 children travel back in time by unknown reasons. Giotto and his famiglia must decide what to do with them. With the rising threat of the Verdona Famiglia, how will they cope when children are suddenly thrown into their lives. AU,angst, dark, rated T for blood, rating may change later on.


**Lambo - 6  
****Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto - 10  
****Hibari/Mukuro - 11  
Ryohei - 12  
****Chrome - 9  
Giotto/G - 22  
Asari/Alaude - 23  
Daemon/Knuckle - 24  
Lampo - 19**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Giotto sat at his desk staring at his workload. He sighed, as usual there was a mountain of papers waiting to be read and signed by him. He wondered why he was the one stuck with all the paperwork every time one of his guardians destroyed something. If you think about it, they should be the one doing the paperwork for something they destroyed, fair no? But they were all usually busy on missions and as their boss, he is responsible for them, damages included.

He thought about sneaking out when G, his right hand man and storm guardian burst in. "Primo, I have news about the Vernoda Famiglia." Giotto scratched his head and tried to remember what G was talking about, with the amount of papers he had to go through, it was really hard to remember anything. He mind started wondering when suddenly he heard G's fist slam connect with his desk.

"Primo, did you hear what I just said?" he asked annoyed. Giotto gave a weak laugh, "Ahahaha…no…?" G just sighed, "You sent me to gather information about the Vernoda Famiglia when we received a threat from their boss remember?" Giotto just stared at G, "Refresh my memory again won't you?" G was getting annoyed at this point but he tolerated it "A few weeks ago when Knuckles and Asari went on a mission, their carriage was hijacked, they were ambushed by 20 men, their leader stated they were from the Verdona Famiglia and said that this was a message to prepare for the future.

"Ah yes, that incident." Giotto finally remembered, it was a shock to see his subordinates come back bruised and tattered, luckily they didn't receive any threatening damages. "So, what did you find out?" G looked back at his notes, "Well there's not much actually, their famiglia is still quite new, their boss is someone named Alecks Verdona. He is rumored to be an extremely dangerous fighter and once defeated 50 men barehanded. His right hand man is Carlos Esper, there's not much written in hear except for the fact that he has the Cloud Flame. As for the rest of his guardians, I could not find anything plausible at the moment.

Giotto listened intently, the name Alecks Verdona sounded awfully familiar but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he ignored it for now. "Do you know where their base is?" he asked. "Yea, it seems that they built their headquarters in a forest at the edge of Florence." Giotto sat there thinking over his new found information, he wasn't quite sure what their next step of attack was supposed to be, he debated calling a meeting but he was awfully tired at the moment, not to mention all that paperwork.

Just as he was about to dismiss G, the room started rumbling and blue smoked filled the room, it smelled strangely of lavenders. He saw G tensed himself, no doubt thinking this was an enemy attack, and he too readied himself to fight. The smoke disappeared and there was a small boy in the middle of his office.

The boy looked young, he had black hair and eyes and was dressed in a white shirt and grey pants, both which looked quite dirty. His skin was slightly tanned and he face was covered in cuts and bruises and his arms were wrapped in bandages. His face was sullen, he stared at his surroundings warily as if something were to pop out and eat him.

G and Giotto stared at each other, they didn't know what to do when suddenly the boy spoke. "Where am I? Who are you people?" The boy asked in a quiet voice. Giotto wondered whether or not he should be giving his name to a seemingly normal civilian but his hyper intuition didn't go off so he deemed it okay. "My name is Giotto and that man over there is called G. We are members of the Vongola Famiglia and you are in our headquarters." "Giotto!" G exclaimed, "How could you just blatantly give out information like that? He could be spy for all we know!" "Hush G, my hyper intuition didn't go off so it should be fine." G frowned clearly not liking it but he didn't argue further. "So kid, what's your name? He asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

The kid just stared at us as if debating whether or not he should give us his name. He looked up at me and said "Yamamoto Takeshi." The name sounded odd to me, Yamamoto? Takeshi? , it sounded Japanese, maybe, I wouldn't know as I wasn't Japanese, I should ask Asari later. Speaking of Asari, this kid actually looked a lot like him now that I thought about it. I gasped internally, maybe he was Asari's son.

As I was having my inner drama episode, there was a knock on the door and speak of the devil in came Asari and Lampo. "Hey Boss, I just wanted to ask about-"started Lampo when suddenly he caught sight of Yamamoto, "Woah, who's the kid? And why does he look like Asari?" I was about to answer when the room started filling with the blue smoke again. Oh no, not again, I thought, what's going to happen now?

* * *

**This is my first story, hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**reviews are welcome :)**

**please tell me if my grammar is wrong or anything because nobody's perfect xP**

**Quite short isn't it? :S I'll try making longer chapters in the future :)**

**~EnergyDrink ;)**


End file.
